This invention relates to a method and apparatus to remove entrained mist from a flowing vapor, more specifically, a method and apparatus to remove the mist in a flowing vapor from a vacuum pump. The specific problem is the removal of entrained oil-water mists from water vapor exiting the vacuum pump which exhausts the vapors from a rotary dryer used to dry nylon pellets. This invention has solved a long standing problem and is the result of 14 years of search and trials of various and sundry methods and equipment. Many thousands of dollars has been expended in this search. Until the method and apparatus of this invention, all other trails had proved unsuccessful for one reason or another.